warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Turret
Turrets are tileset-dependent defensive measures mounted across various locations in any given eligible levels. When activated, they generally remain static in place until they are destroyed. Their activation mechanics vary between factions. Grineer Turrets |other_drops = Circuits (100%) }} * Permanently active, but can be approached safely if nearby Grineer are not alerted. * Has a slow tracking speed, allowing Tenno to avoid the turret easily. * Can be deactivated by hacking nearby control tower. * Repeated fire at close distance can push Tenno away from turret. * Placed at specific locations in Grineer camps, but respawn as usual units (e.g. when player is far away). |-|Kuva Turret= Turrets in Kuva Fortress have their own activation mechanics and are plenty resilient. |-|Mordda Turret= |other_drops = Circuits (100%) }} * Permanently active and have a large range, but can be approached safely if nearby Grineer are not alerted. * Harmless up close. * Can be deactivated by hacking nearby control tower. * Placed at specific locations in Grineer camps, but respawn as usual units (e.g. when player is far away). |-|Vruush Turret= |other_drops = Circuits (100%) }} * Permanently active, but can be deactivated by hacking nearby control tower. * Harmless while on foot, but tries to shoot down any approaching archwings, or Dargyns that have been commandeered by players. * Will also target Titania while she is in Razorwing * Placed at specific locations in Grineer camps, but respawn as usual units (e.g. when player is far away). |-|Cannon Battery= |other_drops = Anode Cell Hull Weave Heat Sink Flow Burn Winged Storm Tether Particle Ram |mod_drops = }} * Found in clusters on asteroids during Railjack missions * Will target both the Railjack and players in archwing mode * If destroyed, they will respawn after a while if the mission objective is still active }} Corpus Turrets * Triggered by a nearby Security Cameras. * They deactivate if damaged sufficiently, if the controlling camera is destroyed, or if the camera stops detecting hostiles. If they deactivate before destroyed, they will be completely repaired and become invulnerable while inactive. * Turrets that are present in Spy vaults are untargetabble and invulnerable unless activated. |-|Senta Turret (Orb Vallis)= * Triggered when alert level reaches 1. * Shoots slow energy shots that deals high AOE damage. |-|Lynx Turret= * Occasionally deployed by Lynx and Terra Jailer, granting them more firepower. * Whilst Lynx is the only source of these turrets and the main focus of the fight, be sure to exterminate these turrets if the battle has gone long enough as there seems to be no maximum amount of active turrets. }} Orokin Turrets * Activated by either pressure pads, looting lockers, or destroying nearby Storage Containers. * Activated turrets display distinct health bars when targeted. * Will emit a quick yellow pulse when activated. }} Tips * 's will turn most of the turrets against their former allies, offering a counterattack to any unlucky enemies within its range. Bugs * Deactivated corpus turrets can be destroyed before being activated, but if a turret is activated and then deactivates, it becomes invincible until it is active again * When led by , The turret will sometimes lose its shield capabilities for no known reason. * Orokin Sentries will sometimes leave behind destroyed Corpus turrets when they are destroyed. * Oddly, turrets are unaffected by 's (The Ring of fire) even if they are both ceiling and floor mounted. * Kuva-family of turrets is not present in codex. Media Turret.png|Showing both stages of neutral (Left) and alert (right) OrokinTurretBug.png|Showing Corpus turret remains from an Orokin Turret OrokinTurret.png|Orokin Turret Patch History *Fixed cases of invulnerable Corpus Turrets. *Introduced a new Senta Turret variant in Orb Vallis *Lowered health of Grineer Auto Turrets from 1250 to 1100. *Corpus turrets are renamed to Senta Turrets and do not have drops anymore. *Three new Grineer turret types introduced at Plains of Eidolon. *Kuva turrets added. *Lynx turrets added. *After some time also leveling along with the Corpus units Corpus Turrets no longer have a level, but a fixed health/shield ratio, on any difficulty. *The Corpus Turret along with Corpus Security Camera did not level along with the other Corpus units, instead they remained at level 1. }} de:Geschützturm es:Torreta fr:Tourelle Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Objects Category:Robotic Category:Traps Category:Grineer Category:Orokin